First Love
by dreamfar101
Summary: What if there was someone before Bella? Terra Miller was left behind by the Cullen family, losing the love of her life Edward Cullen. When death comes knocking, who is there to save her?
1. Chapter 1

All I saw were the deadly flames surrounding me. I heard the screams of my parents and younger brother.

I wanted to save them but the smoke and heated flames were stopping me from doing so. All I could do was, listen as my only family died and wait for my death.

My life used to be so perfect; the perfect family, the perfect friends, the perfect grades, and the perfect boyfriend. But all that went haywire when my boyfriend, the love of my life, Edward Cullen, broke my heart and he and his family left me.

I became depressed, I lost all my friends, my grades dropped, and I just stayed in my room all day.

Soon, all I could see was black smoke above me. I thought that it was my time and all my pain would end when something crashed through my window.

I was grabbed by two very cold and hard hands and pulled out of my house. Everything around me was a blur as I moved with the thing at supernatural speed. The last thing I saw before I passed out was red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Nathan_**

I was running through the woods, following a delicious scent. It was a bloodsinger of mine but this one was different but I didn't care I was thirsty and she smelled so good. I came upon a burning house.

I followed the smell to a window, two stories up. Ignoring the screams of other humans in the burning house, I looked through the window to see a young woman with brown hair; she was lying on her floor surrounded by fire.

When I saw her, it was like I could feel my dead heart start to beat again.

Without even thinking, I burst in the room, quickly grabbing the beauty in my arms and jumping out the window before the flames could get me.

The young girl looked up at me before falling unconscious. I ran about five miles away from the danger of the fire. I stopped and laid the girl down and sat next to her, ignoring my thirst. I tried hard but the burning was just too much. I quickly left her to hunt for a human.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Terra_**

I awoke in the woods alone. No one was around me. I was scared and nervous.

"H-hello" I called out, a twig snapped from behind me.

A beautiful man, pale as Edward and his family were, stepped out from the shadows; his eyes were glowing bright red. He smiled at me, walking toward me.

I immediately took a step back. Hurt flashed across the man's face, but I didn't know why.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he said, his voice deep. It gave me shivers.

"B-but you drink h-human blood" I stuttered

"I am a vampire that is what we must drink to survive"

"Y-you don't have to d-drink human blood"

"Then what else is there?"

"A-animal blood"

"Hmm…I may try. Oh, my name is Nathan"

"T-Terra"

He smiled at me

"It's nice to meet you Terra"

"Did you s-save me?" I asked

"Yes"

"What of my family?" I asked eagerly

"You mean the other humans? They are dead, I could not save them" he replied

A sob erupted from my throat and my knees gave out underneath me. Nathan managed to catch me in time.

He didn't really know what to do so he just held me, struggling with his thirst. I cried my heart out for half an hour. My family…the only people I had left…were dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Alice_**

I went out of the vision of Terra's burning house just as soon as it came. Something blocked me out. Edward looked at me with pain filled eyes. Even though he was with Bella, he still loved Terra.

I miss her beautiful smile, her optimism; I missed her in general…


	5. Chapter 5

*Disclaimer* I do not own Twilight or the characters. i only own Nathan and Terra!

**_Terra_**

I pulled away from Nathan.

"I'm sorry" I apologized

"You are sorry for crying?"

"No…your thirst" I told him.

"It is fine" he smiled

"W-why did you save me?" I asked

"Your blood, it sings to me in a way no other blood singer has" he told me

I blushed.

"So about this new diet?" he asked, winking at me

"Hunt animals drink their blood" I told him.

He nodded, standing up, helping me up as well. He kneeled down in front of me.

"Get on" he ordered

I nodded, getting on his back carefully. It felt familiar but different at the same time. Once Nathan had me securely on his back, he took off running. We stopped near a herd of deer. Nathan gently set me down behind a tree.

"Don't come out until I'm done, okay?" he looked me in the eyes

"Alright" I nodded.

He grinned and disappeared. I waited quietly behind the tree. I heard the wail of a bear and then silence. I thought he was done so I stepped from behind the tree. I froze when I saw Nathan's head shot up, his eyes completely black.

He snarled and ran towards me. I screamed in horror, but my feet wouldn't allow me to move. Nathan stopped right in front of me, sniffing my neck.

"N-Nathan" I whispered

He looked up at me, our faces only inches apart.

"It's T-Terra" I stuttered

His eyes flickered a bit and the black faded away, his red color replaced it.

"Oh god" Nathan breathed and flung himself away from me

He sat on the ground, his head in his hands. I walked towards him slowly. I fell to my knees from behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Terra_**

It has been three weeks since that day. The day Nathan had saved me. He has gotten used to my scent and his eyes are now an orange color. We're in Alaska now, visiting the Denali; Nathan's friends. He was pretty edgy because they had a new member; Tanya's new mate. I'm starting to wonder why Nathan is so protective of me. I mean I know that my blood attracts him. I'm starting to fall in love with him though.

"I'm tired, is there any place for me to sleep?" I asked politely

Kate smiled, nodding her head.

"Just up the stairs, two doors down to the right" she informed me.

"Thank you" I smiled, standing up but Nathan grabbed my wrist

"I will be fine" I reassured him "have more faith in the boy" Tanya smiled at me in appreciation.

I went upstairs. The hall was dark; I felt my way around. I found the room, or at least I thought I did. The room was dark. It was quiet but then I heard a growling sound. I froze in my spot and looked around. I gasped in fright when I saw red eyes staring at me in hunger. I screamed when the vampire pounced on me, taking me to the ground.

"TERRA!" I heard Nathan scream

I heard someone running towards the room and the newborn was suddenly off me. I was cradled in someone's cold arms. I looked up to see Nathan holding me tightly to his chest.

"I am so sorry Terra" Tanya apologized.

I smiled at her kindly

"It is alright Tanya" I said

"But Terra" Nathan started to protest

"Nathan…I said it is fine. It's my fault anyway. I accidently went into the wrong room" I explained.

Kate and Irina had a good hold on the newborn, Manuela. Nathan scooped me up and walked out of the room. He walked into another room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Whose room is this?" I asked

"Mine" Nathan answered like it was nothing.

I blushed deeply. Thanking God that it was dark in the room

Nathan set me gently down on the bed, covering me up.

"N-Nathan?"

"Yes?"

"Um…c-could you stay with me?" I asked shyly

Nathan lay down next to me, on top of the covers. I cuddled into him, feeling him tense but relax.

"Nathan?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so protective of me?" I asked

"…"

"Nathan?"

"It's because…I-I love you"

"I-I love you too Nathan" I smiled in relief that the feeling was returned

I felt Nathan lift my chin up and his lips pressed against my own. I felt my heart begin to race and I leaned more into him. Suddenly, Nathan was gone. I looked over to see him pressed against the wall.

"I-I'm sorry" I whispered

"Don't be" he replied, slowly walking back over to me.

He lay down next to me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Nathan…can we stay with the Denali?" I asked

"But Terra…the newborn" he protested

"Then change me" I suggested

"T-Terra" he stuttered in shock.

"I want this Nathan…I want you to change me" I pleaded

"Alright, but in a couple of months and we can stay" he sighed.

I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too" he whispered back.


End file.
